


Driving Me Wild

by LeoTheLion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Incest, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, One Shot, Waiting, half this fic is about kissing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheLion/pseuds/LeoTheLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark alley. Mycroft is waiting for Sherlock to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Troye Sivan's song 'Wild'

Sherlock would be the death of him. Mycroft was quite sure. Throughout the years no amount of enemies or foreign threats had managed to eliminate him. But this situation that he had found himself in, would certainly do so.

It was so utterly boring. 

Letting out a sigh, he fortified himself. He was standing at the corner of the sidewalk twirling his umbrella, waiting. It was one of those dark, dingy inner streets of the city which housed many of the homeless and criminals. He waited in the shadows where the light of the street lamp did not fall and a faint smell of garbage pricked his nose.

It should not have been so troublesome. He was playing the waiting game, one that he was a master at. Yet he preferred to do so in the comfort of his office chair rather than standing at a deserted, smelly corner. After all, legwork was not his forté. 

But this wasn't about him, it was about his beloved, darling brother Sherlock. Nothing or no one else would have ever got him to do, what he was now. He wanted to meet his brother, but Sherlock was busy chasing a criminal, and was determined to catch him red handed. The Work always preceded everything and he knew that best. So Mycroft waited, longing.

He heard footsteps and tensed, feeling relieved only after a second. It was familiar, a light yet purposeful tread. And a minute later he saw a tall figure approaching with the swirl of a long coat. He stepped outward and was promptly pushed back against the wall. 

Hot lips met his and he was enveloped in warmth when Sherlock's arms slipped beneath his jacket to tug at his waistcoat. He responded frantically, pulse elevated and heart beating faster as he thread his fingers through soft curls, pulling Sherlock even closer. The kiss ended as fast as it began. They broke apart with Sherlock trying to catch his breath, as adrenaline coursed through him. 

So Sherlock had just caught the criminal and... Ah yes, called Lestrade. His hands roamed down Sherlock's body assessing as his eyes deduced the entire sequence of events. But Sherlock, impatient as ever pulled him in for another kiss. 

This time it was slower and more sensual. And he took his time exploring Sherlock's mouth. There was nothing as delicious as his beloved's body pressed against his own. He was intoxicated by the sweetish-burnt smell of cigarettes on Sherlock. A shiver ran down his spine. The fact that they were in public added to the thrill. By this time Sherlock had taken over, having his way. But this was not the place and Sherlock realized that too as he broke the kiss once again. Sherlock's blue-grey eyes had a certain softness to them, which he loved and cherished more than anything. 

Mycroft smiled and straightened his suit jacket as Sherlock turned to walk ahead. He stopped short, turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it.... ?"

"Worth the wait? ...Entirely."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to a lot of Troye Sivan's songs recently. Title comes from there. Check out his songs they are really nice(if you are interested, of course).
> 
> Comments are love! Please feel free to leave suggestions and prompts. Thanks!


End file.
